Harry Potter et la Queste de la PierrePhilosophale
by Svetlana Black
Summary: ou La Parodie parodiquement parodique. Quand Harry Potter rencontre les Monty Python et leur "Sacré Graal", tout devient possible. Surtout le pire. Mais si en plus Naheulbeuk s'en mêle, on est pas sorti du donjon !
1. Chapter 1

_À L'INTENTION DES COINCES DU SLIP : CECI EST UNE PARODIE PARODIQUE DE "SACRE GRAAL" DES MONTY PYTHON D'OÙ L'ABSENCE TOTAL DE SÉRIEUX ( VOIRE MÊME DE LOGIQUE ). ALORS NE VENEZ PAS ME DIRE QUE JE DOIS ARRÊTER L'ALCOOL OU AUTRE COMMENTAIRE TOUT AUSSI STUPIDE. À BON ENTENDEUR, SALUT !_

_Pour les autres ( c'est-à-dire les lecteurs dotés du sens de l'humour ), si vous ne connaissez pas les Monty Python, et en particulier "Sacré Graal", pas de souci, vous pouvez lire quand même. Enfin, si l'absurde (quoique modéré) ne vous fait pas peur.  
Oh, vous risquez aussi de reconnaître des personnages - ou références - à d'autres fandoms.  
Et ne soyez pas étonnés par le mélange de niveau de langage, ni les incohérences temporelles, c'est volontaire.  
_

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, les Monty Python, Pen of Chaos (pour les principaux fandoms), et tous les créateurs des personnages dont ce texte est parsemé.  
Mais mon cerveau est aussi à l'origine de certaines choses, faut pas croire ^^_

_

* * *

_

**Harry Potter et la Queste de la Pierre Philosophale**  
ou _La parodie parodiquement parodique_.

* * *

Quand Harry Potter rencontre les Monty Python et leur "Sacré Graal", tout devient possible. Surtout le pire. Mais si en plus Naheulbeuk s'en mêle, on est pas sorti du donjon !

* * *

Nobles seigneurs et gentes dames, oyez la geste de Sir Harry, fils de Sir James l'Orgueilleux et Dame Lily de Némoldu.  
Oyez les trépidantes aventures de ce jeune héros et de sa guilde de bras cassés… Euh, je voulais dire, sa guilde de héros intrépides.  
Émerveillez-vous du courage de Sir Ron le Brave.  
Admirez la malice de Dame Hermione, princesse de Castoria.  
Subissez les colères de Dame Ginevra la Volcanique.  
Tremblez avec Sir Draco le Brave-quand-il-y-pense-et-qu'il-n'est-pas-occupé-à-fuir-en-hurlant.  
Riez de Dame Pansy de Cékoiuncervo et ses questions aussi inutiles que stupides.  
Découvrez tout-plein-de-trucs-qui-n'existent-pas-mais-que-c'est-pas-grave-on-y-croit-quand-même avec Dame Loufoca.  
Priez pour la chasteté de Sir Neville le Pur.  
Ou pas.  
Oyez cette fabuleuse geste intitulée "Harry Potter et la Queste de la Pierre Philosophale"

* * *

**An 1000 et des poussières virgule 37.**

* * *

Au château de Godric's Hollow - surnommé "La vieille ruine" - Sir Harry, roi de sa soupe, s'ennuyait. Il voulait de l'action, qu'importe la nature de celle-ci tant qu'il faisait quelque chose. Il n'était pas le fondateur (et membre unique) de l'Armoire Dodécagonale - l'A.D. pour les intimes - pour rien ; l'action était vitale pour lui. Pris d'une envie aussi soudaine qu'impérieuse d'aventure, il se mit en quête de compagnons.

Il chevaucha plusieurs jours sur son Sombral à travers son Royaume, rencontrant nombre de personnages tellement peu intéressant qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de les mentionner, en particulier cette vieille femme qui voulait absolument lui vendre des brocolis et qui finit par les lui jeter à la figure.

Près d'une semaine après le début de sa quête de compagnons, il arriva dans un petit village où la tradition voulait qu'on lâche une loutre dans la rue principale - et la seule d'ailleurs - et l'animal devait chasser des poules. Mais uniquement le jour de la Sainte Glinglin. C'est justement ce jour-là que Sir Harry arriva au village et il fut invité aux célébrations de la sainte patronne du bourg par la famille suzeraine du patelin, les Of Weasley. Il eut même l'insigne honneur de libérer la loutre de sa cage, rôle en principe tenu par le fils aîné de la famille, Sir William dit "Bill la bonne poire".  
Puis il assista au tournoi de mangeurs de tarte au potiron, remporté haut la main par un autre des fils Of Weasley, Sir Ronald, dit "Ron le Brave". Sir Harry fut impressionné par autant de courage, lui-même n'avait jamais pu avaler la moindre bouchée de ce dessert, il demanda - ordonna serait plus juste comme terme - au jeune chevalier de se joindre à lui. Mais c'était sans compter sur la seule fille des Of Weasley, Dame Ginevra surnommée la Volcanique à cause de ses colères qui pouvaient être entendues à sept lieux à la ronde. La jeune femme refusait de quitter son frère.  
Après plusieurs heures de négociations et de cris, il fut convenu que la donzelle pourrait se joindre à l'aventure.  
C'est pourquoi le lendemain, Sir Harry quittait ce village de fous en compagnie de Sir Ron, Dame Ginevra et sa suivante, Dame Loufoca.

-Et qu'elle est notre queste, Sir Harry ?, se renseigna Sir Ron.  
-Je n'en ai aucun idée. Mais nous en trouverons bien une en cours de route.  
-Peut-être qu'il nous faudra trouver le repère secret des Boursoufs Démoniaques de Voldenouille, avança Dame Loufoca. Ou peut-être récupérer la Clé du Coffre nargolien de Saint Ronflak le Cornu.

-Ne faites pas attention, dit Dame Ginevra d'un ton ennuyé, Loufoca croit à plein de choses qui n'existent pas.

Le voyage continuait plus ou moins tranquillement - nous omettrons juste de signaler que Sir Harry manqua de se faire écraser pas une grosse boîte bleue de laquelle sortirent en courant un homme avec un papillon de tissu autour du cou, un autre avec un nez plus long que la normale et une jeune damoiselle aux cheveux de feu et très court vêtue.  
Tout comme nous ne dévoilerons pas les circonstances dans lesquels Sir Draco, le jeune suzerain d'un bled paumé intégra l'Ordre de l'Armoire Dodécagonale. Bon, si vous insistez… Sir Draco, connu pour son opportunisme et son manque de bravoure, se trouvait en forte mauvaise posture quand la petite troupe d'aventuriers croisa sa route. En effet, celui-ci était menacé d'être brûlé pour sorcellerie par les vilains et autres serfs qui vivaient sur ses terres. Ceux-là avaient conclu à la condition de sorcier de Sir Draco grâce à un test bien connu des paysans : l'épreuve de flottaison, car - d'après eux - si un sorcier ( ou une sorcière ) brûlait, c'était parce qu'il était fait de bois. Et le bois flotte. Mais comme il n'y avait pas de mare aux alentours, il fallut trouver une solution pour découvrir si oui ou non, Sir Draco était un sorcier. Rien de plus simple. Si le bois flotte, les canards aussi ! Donc, si Sir Draco faisait le même poids qu'un canard, c'était un sorcier. CQFD. Et c'est ce que la Grande Balance (truquée, évidemment) démontra.  
Le jeune suzerain fuyait donc à toutes jambes, les cordes vocales travaillant à plein régime, la foule déchaînée des paysans qui le poursuivaient fourches à la main et sabots aux pieds.  
Alors qu'il passait tout près des Chevaliers et Dames de l'Armoire Dodécagonale, Sir Ron l'attrapa par le col et le fit monter sur son hippogriffe et ils partirent tous au triple galop.

À ce moment-là, même s'ils n'avaient toujours pas de quête, ils avaient déjà :  
-participé à des festivités patronales,  
-parcouru la moitié du tiers du royaume,  
-manqué mourir une bonne douzaine de fois chacun ( cent trente-huit fois pour Sir Harry ),  
-rencontré Miss Saucisson à cuire, une excentrique Française venu de Lyon qui leur donna plein de recettes spéciales cochonnaille,  
-combattu des elfes à moitié beurrés,  
-vaincu les susnommés elfes et bu leur réserve d'hydromel ( soit vingt-sept tonneaux et quinze barriques ),  
-volé un plein panier de fraises dans le jardin d'un monastère et s'étaient fait courser par un moine bien gras,  
-re-rencontré la vendeuse de brocolis,  
-découvert que les hommes et les canards peuvent faire le même poids,  
-fuit devant des vilains enragés,  
-recueilli Dame Hermione, la princesse déchue de Castoria,  
-intégré Sir Neville dit "Le Pur" à leur petite troupe.

Ils commençaient tous à désespérer ; quand donc leur donnera-t-on une noble tâche à accomplir ? Enfin, tous sauf Dame Loufoca, mais son optimisme n'était pas normal aux yeux de ses compagnons qui la soupçonnaient de se droguer en douce avec de la poudre de doxys.

Néanmoins, droguée ou non, Dame Loufoca avait eut raison d'espérer. En effet, alors qu'ils échappaient une nouvelle fois à une mort atroce - un elfe de Maison psychotique voulait les découper en rondelles pour les servir rôtis à ses maîtres, qui n'étaient autres que l'oncle et la tante de Sir Draco - ils firent la connaissance d'un jeune serviteur prénommé Merlin qui leur apprit qu'il se disait en ville que le sage du coin cherchait une compagnie de nobles et preux chevaliers pour leur confier une quête.

Ni une, ni trois, ils s'empressèrent de trouver le vieux pour qu'il leur explique en quoi consistait cette quête.  
Ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée vu que le géronte n'avait de cesse de leur proposer des sucreries au lieu de s'appliquer à leur donner leur mission.  
Heureusement, après que Dame Ginevra ait piqué une nouvelle crise, le vieux taré finit par leur parler de la Pierre Philosophale, les mettant en garde contre les dangers qui les attendaient et les renvoya non sans leur avoir donné un plein sac de sucreries qu'ils jetèrent dans la première rivière qu'ils trouvèrent.

-C'est merveilleux, on a enfin une queste !, s'exclama Dame Loufoca.  
-Oui, ironisa Sir Draco. Avec un peu de chance on va se faire tuer.  
-Mais quel rabat-joie, celui-là…, marmonna Dame Hermione. Bon, il faudrait qu'on mette un plan au point pour ne pas nous laisser piéger. Et répartir les tâches suivant les compétences de chacun.  
-Mais ta gueule !  
-Si on a besoin d'un lâche qui ne fait que chouiner, on aura qu'à te demander.  
-Tu vas la boucler, oui ?  
-Pareil, si il nous faut un grognon.  
-Mais ferme-la, pauv' conne !  
-Oh, ça suffit vous deux, on va pas commencer à se battre !, grogna Sir Harry.  
-Personnellement, commença Sir Ronald, je pense que nous devrions nous séparer. Après tout, nous ne savons pas où trouver la Pierre.

Et c'est ainsi que commencèrent les aventures individuelles de nos zéros… Excusez-moi, je voulais dire héros. Quoique non, zéros, ça leur correspond mieux.

* * *

**La Chanson de Sir Draco**

**

* * *

**

_Au travers les plaines, à tous vents,  
Sir Draco s'en va chevauchant.  
Depuis toujours, face au danger,  
Il a apprit à détaler._

(chant rendu célèbre après que Sir Draco ait fuit devant une petite fille qui s'était mise à pleurer parce qu'il avait marché - et cassé - son château de brindilles)

* * *

C'est accompagné de son trouvère favori, que Sir Draco quitta les autres chevaliers de l'Armoire Dodécagonale. Rythmé par les chants joyeux du ménestrel, ils cheminaient sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient. Posant des questions aux paysans qu'ils croisaient, ils cherchaient des indices pour trouver la cache de la Pierre Philosophale.  
Et malgré sa presque bonne volonté, il fit chou blanc. Nada. Que dalle. Rien. Zéro. Walou. Que tchi. Niente. La loose totale.  
La seule chose qu'il réussit à trouver, c'était une admiratrice qui refusa de le lâcher et qui le suivait partout, Dame Pansy de Cékoiuncervo, la fille d'un Lord ami de sa famille qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis leurs sept ou huit ans. À l'époque, il avait été question d'un mariage entre eux. Mariage qui avait été - heureusement - annulé peu après, le résultat du test de QI de la jeune fille étant désastreux ; une poule lobotomisée aurait mieux fait ; et de loin !

-C'est quoi une queste ?  
-Pourquoi on cherche un caillou ?  
-C'est un crapaud, ça ?  
-Il va où le soleil la nuit ?  
-Quelle couleur pour ma robe ?  
-Tu me trouves belle ?  
-Tu crois qu'on verra des licornes ?  
-Et si on dit que c'est ce galet qu'on cherche ?  
-Tu veux une couronne de fleurs ?

Les questions, toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, ne cessaient de fuser et Sir Draco commençait à avoir de sérieux maux de tête.

-Dis, tu m'aimes ?

Cette fois, s'en était trop.

-Boucle-là, ou je t'assomme!  
-Mais pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?

Un coup de masse plus tard, Sir Draco renouait avec le calme.  
Dame Pansy reprit connaissance près de deux heures après, mais, vexée comme un pou, décida de bouder. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à ses compagnons. Bien au contraire.  
Durant le silence contraint et forcé - et merveilleusement bénéfique à l'équilibre mental des deux hommes - de la jeune femme, Sir Draco avait trouvé une piste pour la cache de la Pierre. Un vieillard leur avait parlé d'une clairière enchantée qui abritait peut-être ce qu'ils cherchaient.  
Il leur fallut deux jours de plus pour atteindre leur but. Deux jours qui - malheureusement - furent plein de bavardages inutiles et idiots de Dame Pansy. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils se retrouvèrent face à énorme chien à trois têtes qui refusa de les laisser passer . Ou plutôt, une des têtes refusait tandis qu'une autre voulait les laisser faire. La troisième, entre les deux autres, essayait de calmer la dispute.  
Sir Draco profita donc de cette distraction pour s'éclipser alors que son trouvère entonnait le désormais célèbre :

_Au travers les plaines, à tous vents,  
Sir Draco s'en va chevauchant.  
Depuis toujours, face au danger,  
Il a apprit à détaler._

Et ils oublièrent la clairière - où de toute façon ne se trouvait pas la Pierre Philosophale, mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas.

* * *

**Le Conte de Sir Neville**

* * *

De son côté, Sir Neville cheminait seul. Les dangers étaient multiples mais il échappa à tous, récoltant quelques blessures en cours de route. Il errait à travers le pays - combattant dragons, strangulots et chimères depuis près de deux semaines quand il arriva devant une immense bâtisse devant laquelle trônait un panneau sur lequel on pouvait lire : "Ce que vous cherchez est ici.". Y voyant un signe, Sir Neville - après avoir affronté une autre créature et avoir récolté une nouvelle blessure - pénétra dans le château.  
Il y fut accueilli par une jeune femme.

-Oh, vous êtes blessé ! Vous devez absolument vous faire soigner.  
-Non, je suis là pour la…  
-Ne dîtes pas un mot de plus, il faut que vous vous reposiez.  
-Mais, la…

Malgré ses protestations, Sir Neville fut conduit d'une main ferme par son hôtesse dans une petite chambre austère et poussé sur le lit.

-Il faut vous faire soigner et cela tombe bien, nous avons justement de formidables Magicomages ici.

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que deux autres jeunes femmes - très belles - entrèrent dans la pièce à leur tour. Alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de se relever pour partir à la recherche de la Pierre, les deux nouvelles arrivantes le repoussèrent sur le lit pendant que la première femme sortait.

-Vous ne devez pas bouger, Sir.

Puis, prétextant une auscultation, les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à lui ôter ses vêtements. D'abord sa robe, puis sa tunique et enfin, elles s'attaquèrent à son pantalon. Remarquant leur manège - elles commençaient à le caresser - il les repoussa, se leva précipitamment et se rhabilla avant de quitter la pièce.  
Mais à peine eut-il passé la porte de la chambre qu'il se retrouva dans une pièce dans laquelle se trouvait des dizaines d'autres jeunes femmes qui se précipitèrent sur lui, en lui faisant des avances.  
Soudain, il se demandait pourquoi il avait fait vœu de chasteté, c'était parfaitement idiot. Non, il ne devait pas craquer. Oh, et puis zut, juste une fois ; personne n'en saurait rien. Non, non, non, non, non, il n'en était pas question. Et pourquoi donc ? Il était un homme, que diable !, il avait des besoins.  
Mais il ne put céder à la tentation - Dieu ne devait pas être loin ou alors il était juste très malchanceux - car Sir Ron et Dames Ginevra, Hermione et Loufoca arrivèrent au moment même où il s'approchait d'une jeune femme, et le sortirent de force du château.

* * *

**L'Épopée de Sir Ron et Dames Ginevra , Loufoca et Hermione**

* * *

-Un jour, mon Prince viendra, un jour, on s'aimera…

Dans un château qui n'avait de château que le nom tellement il était délabré, construit sur un marais dans le royaume de Fort Fort Lointain, un bellâtre idiot (pléonasme !), décoloré et vêtu d'une chemise de nuit rose Barbie©, chantonnait - extrêmement faux - accoudé à sa fenêtre. Fenêtre par laquelle on apercevait une forêt située à quelques centaines de mètres de l'entrée du château.

-…un jour, on s'aimeraaaaaa !  
-Cédric ! Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas encore habillé ? Le mariage est prévu dans une demi-heure et ta fiancée s'impatiente.  
-Je veux paaaaaas ! Marietta est moche, grosse, boutonneuse, chauve, édentée, plate comme une limande pas fraîche et n'a pas un seul neurone !  
-Et toi, tu es beau, svelte, ta peau est parfaite, tes cheveux semblent sortir d'une pub pour L'Oréal, tes dents de celle pour Émail Diamant, t'as une grosse paire de valseuses et tu connais l'alphabet. Donc, vous êtes complémentaires. Et puis, Dame Marietta est riche et sa dot est de douze mille sept cents quatorze Gallions. Alors tu l'épouseras ! Parce qu'il devient urgent de faire des travaux, avant que le château ne nous tombe sur la tête et…

Pendant que le Roi - car c'était lui qui parlait au Prince comme vous l'aviez compris (ou pas) - continuait à blablater, le Prince Cédric chopa discrètement un parchemin, une plume, de l'encre et un hibou, rédigea un rapide message et envoya le tout par la fenêtre (oui, oui, même la plume et l'encre).  
Le hibou, pas aussi écervelé que son maître, prit le parchemin dans son bec et s'envola à tire-d'aile. Sans savoir où aller.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la forêt, cheminaient Sir Ron et ses trois drôles de dames.

-Je devrais peut-être regarder dans mes livres pour voir si on y parle de la Pierre Philosophale, suggéra Dame Hermione.  
-D'accord, mais vite alors !

Car oui, même en pleine forêt, à la recherche d'un trésor fabuleux, Dame Hermione se trimballait la moitié de sa bibliothèque. Laquelle bibliothèque aurait fait rougir de honte celle d'Alexandrie (enfin, si celle-ci n'avait pas brûlé de nombreux siècles auparavant).  
Vingt minutes et douze secondes plus tard, alors que la princesse de Castoria continuait à sortir ses livres de son sac digne de Mary Poppins (ou Joséphine, ange gardien, vous avez le choix), un bruit sourd se fit entendre près de l'endroit où Sir Ron, allongé sur un tas de feuilles mortes, commençait à s'assoupir. Ouvrant les yeux pour voir ce qui l'avait réveillé, il aperçut un hibou qui, visiblement, venait de faire connaissance avec un tronc. Le volatile, assommé, était tombé à quelques centimètres de la tête du jeune homme, un parchemin froissé coincé dans son bec.

_On veu me marrié de forsse, ojourduit a 11 hors.  
Je sui anfermé dan le dongon du chato an ruin.  
Viendé me dailivré._

C'était une mission pour Sir Ron et son courage légendaire. Après tout, sauver une demoiselle en détresse, c'était ce que tout seigneur qui se respecte se devait de faire dès que l'occasion se présentait. Même si elle avait l'orthographe d'une kikoolol de bas étage ; elle était juste un peu trop moderne pour lui qui n'utilisait jamais de langage SMS.  
Alors, ni une, ni deux, bousculant la pile impressionnante de livres de Dame Hermione, marchant sur le jeu de tarot marseillais de sa sœur et se prenant les pieds dans la traîne de la robe de Dame Loufoca, Sir Ron s'empressa de monter sur son cheval blanc, et tel le Prince Charmant (mais en plus sexy et avec un cerveau en état de marche), il partit à l'assaut du tas de pierres qui portait le nom de château. Puis, il lança un cri qui - une fois traduit (il était déjà loin et les soubresauts de sa monture l'empêchait de s'exprimer clairement) - signifiait "Allez, les greluches, on bouge son cul et on me suit !"  
Ce à quoi, lesdites "greluches" répondirent par un retentissant "D'accord, Charlie !" comme toutes bonnes Drôles de Dames qui se respectent se doivent de répondre à leur patron. Ce qui fit répliquer Sir Ron de la façon suivante (et entre sa barbe de trois jours… Merlin qu'il est sexy !) :

-Sont connes celles-là, savent bien que Charlie c'est mon frère. Bien la preuve que les filles c'est débile et ça sert à rien, 'reusement que j'suis gay…

Toujours est-il qu'ils filaient dans le vent, leurs cheveux cuivre, or et bronze voletant autour de leurs têtes auréolées de lumière. Les sabots de chevaux tintaient en rythme sur les pierres étincelantes du sentier, créant ainsi une douce mélodie. Le souffle léger de la bise agitait délicatement les magnifiques fleurs qui ornaient le bord du chemin ; fleurs qui dégageaient un doux parfum enchanteur et…

ET C'EST TOI QUI DÉGAGE, NARRATRICE À LA NOIX ! NON, MAIS C'EST QUOI CE LYRISME À DEUX SESTERCES LA TONNE ?

Bien, reprenons… Alors, pendant que la narratrice précédente délirait, la troupe des quatre était arrivée aux abords du château. Là, deux gardes habillés curieusement (à savoir de robes de chambres en soie et pour l'un des deux un boa en plumes) refusèrent de les laisser entrer. Mais lorsque Dame Loufoca commença à leur expliquer que le boa du second garde était sans doute rempli de Scratouilleurs Teigneux - et malgré qu'ils ne savaient ce que c'était (d'ailleurs, personne ne le savait) - ils se prirent à hurler. Enfin, l'homme au boa hurla et se jeta sur son compagnon :

-Renatoooo ! À l'aiiiiide !  
-Albin, voyons, calme-toi !  
-Hiiiii !  
-Zaza ! Ça suffit !

Profitant de la diversion, Sir Ron et ses drôles de Dames pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du château en prenant bien garde de ne pas se faire assommer par les pierres qui tombaient régulièrement du haut du donjon. Mais malgré de délabrement (plus qu') avancé du château n'empêchait pas les nombreux convives du mariage de s'amuser et de danser au rythme des binious et autres cornemuses.

-Taïaut !

Bien décidé à délivrer la mystérieuse princesse prisonnière, Sir Ron sortit son épée Durandil :

_Les épées Durandil sont forgées dans les mines par des nains  
Avec ça c'est facile de tuer un troll avec une seule main  
Pas besoin de super entraînement ni de niveau 28  
Quand tu sors l'instrument c'est l'ennemi qui prend la fuite_

_Avec ton épée Durandil, quand tu parcours les chemins  
Tu massacres sans peine les brigands et les gobelins  
Les rats géants, les ogres mutants, les zombies et les liches  
Tu les découpes en tranches comme si c'était des parts de quiche_

_Les épées Durandil, les épées Durandil  
Quand tu la sors dans un donjon, au moins t'as pas l'air débile  
C'est l'arme des bourrins qui savent être subtiles  
Ne partez pas à l'aventure sans votre épée Durandil_

Son épée Durandil (_Les épées Durandil sont forgées dans les mines par des nains Avec ça c'est facile de tueeeeeeer… TA GUEULE !_) à la main, Sir Ron s'engagea dans un escalier qui menait au donjon. Mais, malgré que ses trois Drôles de Dames le suivaient en agitant leur cheveux lavés avec le shampoing Loreliane, l'effet capillaire escompté ne fonctionna pas et au lieu d'être subjugués par l'immense beauté et le charisme +8 des damoiselles, les gardes (sauf les deux chtarbés de l'entrée) se mirent en chasse du jeune Of Weasley. Le seigneur accéléra sa course, en s'aidant de son épée de-vous-savez-quelle-marque pour s'ouvrir un chemin parmi les invités, en éventrant (accidentellement. Ou pas.) une bonne quinzaine. Dont la mariée. Puis il arriva enfin en haut du château où il défonça la porte moisi d'un coup d'épaule et un éclat de bois vint le frapper à l'arcade sourcilière et le blessa légèrement ; c'était sûr, il lui resterait à vie une cicatrice sexy au-dessus de l'œil.

*La narratrice se voit contrainte d'interrompre son récit quelques minutes, le temps de nettoyer son clavier, trop-plein de bave oblige.*

Sir Ron _(un quart d'heure plus tard) _: Eh oh, choupinette tu pourrais reprendre ton histoire, s'il te plait ? Je me sens con debout devant ma porte détruite.

Hein ? Ah oui… Donc, je disais. Sir Ron détruisit la porte derrière laquelle devait, normalement, être enfermée la Princesse.. Mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, la seule personne qu'il aperçut, était un jeune prince qui le dévisagea avec des étoiles dans les yeux et la bouche en cœur.

-Mon Prince est venuuuuu !

Sir Ron cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, stupéfait. Il avait parcouru la moitié de la forêt et trucidé une quinzaine d'innocents pour ça ? Derrière lui - et alors que le Prince/Princesse lui sautait dessus - les trois Drôles de Dames éclatèrent de rire.  
C'est aussi à ce moment-là que le Roi décida de venir annoncer la mort de la mariée à son fils et quand il vit celui-ci accroché au coup de Sir Ron, lequel paraissait appartenir à une riche famille (et toc !), il décida de marier (pour la deuxième fois de la journée) son fils au jeune seigneur ; qu'importe que les deux futurs époux fussent des hommes.  
Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, lorsque le Prince Cédric tenta de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, Sir Ron, malgré sa bravoure, prit la fuite loin du château qui, de toute façon s'écroula trois minutes et sept secondes après que la petite troupe fut sortie de son enceinte.

* * *

**Intermède**

**

* * *

**

-Chaussette !

* * *

**Fin de l'intermède**

**

* * *

**

**L'Aventure qui sert à rien de Sir Harry l'Orgueilleux-qui-se-la-pète-autant-que-son-père-mais-qui-contrairement-à-lui-ne-mange-pas-encore-les-pissenlits-par-la-racine-et-c'est-pas-faute-d'avoir-failli-mourir-un-bon-millier-de-fois-depuis-le-début-de-cette-quête-et-de-s'en-être-réchappé-miraculeusement-c'est-pas-possible-d'être-aussi-chanceux-il-doit-être-cocu-sans-ça-je-vois-pas-d'explication-seul-problème-il-est-célibataire-donc-ma-théorie-sur-son-cocufiage-est-caduque-quelqu'un-a-t-il-une-explication-plausible-à-cette-chance-insolente-ou-doit-on-commencer-à-imaginer-que-c'est-dû-à-l'intervention-impromptue-de-Joséphine-ange-gardien-oui-encore-elle-et-alors-ça-vous-gêne-?**

* * *

De son côté, Sir Harry cheminait seul au travers du Royaume. Au bout de deux cents trente-sept kilomètres virgule douze, il rencontra un géant qui lui offrit une flûte magique après qu'il l'ait aidé à ramasser ses citrouilles danseuses de flamenco. Et ce n'était pas chose aisée car lesdites citrouilles avaient tendance à beaucoup trop s'agiter quand on s'en approchait. Quoique si le géant lui avait offert une de ses cucurbitacés ça aurait plus utile que l'instrument de musique qui s'il possédait effectivement un pouvoir magique était complètement inutile. En effet, lorsque l'on soufflait un La suivi d'un Mi bémol puis d'un Do, apparaissait une petite créature bleue portant un bonnet blanc et des petites lunettes qui n'avait de cesse de réprimander tout le monde.  
Sir Harry échangea donc la flûte contre un kilo de camembert, ce qui lui permit de manger pendant quelques jours.

Environ une semaine plus tard, il rencontra -encore - la vendeuse de brocolis qui, fâchée qu'il refuse une fois de plus ses légumes, lui enfonça un morceau de brocoli dans chaque narine et un plus gros dans la bouche ; ce qui fit qu'il failli mourir étouffé. Une fois encore.

Le lendemain, à peine remis de la tentative de meurtre ont il avait été l'innocente victime, il fut poursuivi sur douze kilomètres et vingt-trois mètres par un veracrasse drogué à la laitue (il avait détruit accidentellement le réserve de salade de l'animal).

Puis, alors qu'il venait de quitter une petite bourgade portant le doux nom de "Cité pas DC - Tufrèmieudedéguerrepirefiça" (à vrai dire, il en avait été chassé par le seigneur des lieux à coups de pieds à l'arrière-train), il fit la connaissance d'une troupe de baladins. John, Paul, George et Ringo - car c'étaient leurs noms - voulurent lui vendrent un bague pourvue d'une énorme pierre rouge sang qu'il avait bien l'intention d'offrir à Dame Ginevra (c'est qu'elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil, la poulette) mais ils furent dérangés par un groupe d'illuminés qui leur renversèrent des pots de peintures dessus et voulurent les sacrifier à la divinité qu'ils vénéraient.

Par la suite, il rencontra tour à tour - et toujours dans des circonstances tragiques où il failli perdre la vie :

-une sirène aux cheveux rouges et son ami, un poisson jaune et bleu  
-un fantôme qui ne faisait que chouiner  
-une créature qui s'interrogeait sur le bien et le mal  
-la tenancière d'un hôtel de passe qui insista pour qu'il "s'occupe" d'une de ses filles pendant une heure. Quand il vit ladite fille, il s'enfuit façon Sir Draco : c'était une vieille peau toute fripée d'au moins soixante-sept ans, toute vêtue de rose avec une tête de crapaud  
-un pirate imbibé de rhum  
-un homme étrange qui l'obligea à boire une bonne vingtaine de tasses de thé  
-quatre créatures non identifiées aux couleurs criardes  
-un homme charmant qui le dragua ouvertement, jusqu'au moment où il mourut empoisonné par le café que lui apporta son compagnon (heureusement, il ressuscita peu après)  
-et ainsi de suite (on va pas faire toute la liste, sinon on y est encore demain, voire après-demain)

Il rencontra donc foule d'individus tous plus différents les uns des autres mais aucune trace (ou indice sur la cachette) de la Pierre Philosophale. Il décida alors de tenter de rejoindre ses compagnons.

* * *

Tous les membres de l'Armoire Dodécagonale finirent par se rejoindre après de nombreuses aventures et avoir rencontré de nombreux dangers (et on ne parlera pas de la fois où Sir Harry failli être dévoré vivant par un Calamar Géant, sinon on va croire que je m'acharne sur lui, ce qui serait, bien évidemment, une fausse interprétation ; je ne suis pas responsable de la (mal)chance naturelle du zigoto).

Chacun avait espéré que, s'il n'avait pas trouvé la Pierre, un autre membre l'aurait désormais en sa possession. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Néanmoins, ils allaient découvrir à quel point Dame Pansy pouvait être stupide.

-Je ne comprends pas comment il est possible qu'on ne trouve aucune mention de la Pierre dans mes livres. On pourrait croire qu'un artefact tel que la Pierre Philosophale serait un sujet de choix pour les auteurs, mais non !  
-La Pierre "Fils de l'œuf Al" ? Vous parlez du caillou magique de mon oncle Nico' le Grand Fou ? Le caillou qui fait de l'or ?, demanda bêtement Dame Pansy.  
-Quoi ?, s'exclamèrent ses compagnons. Tu sais depuis le début où se trouve la Pierre ? Et tu n'as rien dit ?  
-Ben, j'avais pas compris que vous la cherchiez… Mais si vous la voulez, il faudra aller chez tonton.

Après tous s'être retenu d'étrangler l'idiote (sauf Dame Loufoca qui était trop occupée à converser avec le Sombral de Sir Harry et Sir Neville qui n'approuvait pas la violence), la petite troupe se mit en route - à nouveau.  
Ils durent retraverser tout le pays en sens inverse - et donc rencontrer une fois de plus la vendeuse de brocolis - pour rejoindre la demeure dudit Nico le Grand Fou qui se trouvait être le voisin de Sir Harry. Chose dont ils auraient pu se passer si Dame Pansy s'était rappelée plus tôt que son oncle avait fait monter la Pierre en pendentif et lui avait offert à son anniversaire précédent et qu'elle la portait autour du cou.

Excédés, Sirs Ron et Draco attrapèrent la jeune femme, la bâillonnèrent, l'attachèrent à un arbre et lâchèrent sur elle la douzaine de Boursoufs domestiques de Sir Harry qui la chatouillèrent à l'aide leur longue langue extensible.

* * *

Voilà comment, grâce à une équipe de bras cassés, un excentrique vieillard put, à l'aide de la Pierre Philosophale, fabriquer autant d'or qu'il voulait, et ainsi s'acheter des dizaines de kilos de bonbons au citron. Bonbons qui causèrent sa perte. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

**Fi…**

**

* * *

**

-Eh oh ! Y'a encore quelqu'un ?  
-Oui, c'est à quel sujet ?  
-Bonjour, je me présente, Germaine Primeur, présidente de l'association des personnages secondaires, tertiaires, quaternaires, etc…de cette parodie. Si je me permets de vous interrompre, c'est que mes camarades et moi, on aurait à vous faire part d'une petite revendication.  
-Qui est ?  
-On voudrait que vous nous citiez tous dans le générique final.  
-Quel générique ? Y'a pas de générique.  
-Ben, maintenant, il y en aura un. C'est ça, ou on prend possession de cette fic et nous la rendons sérieuse.  
-Ok, ok, je vais faire un générique, mais je vous en prie, ne rendez pas sérieux ce texte.

* * *

**Fin + générique (contents ?)**

**Par ordre d'apparition :**

Sir Harry-dont-le-surnom-est-trop-long-pour-figurer-au-générique : _Harry "Le Balafré crétin" Potter_  
La vendeuse de brocolis : _Germaine Primeur_  
Sir William dit Bill la bonne poire : _Bill Weasley_  
Sir Ronald le Brave : _Ron Weasley_  
Dame Ginevra la volcanique : _Ginny Weasley_  
Dame Loufoca : _Luna Lovegood_  
Homme au nœud papillon : _Le Doctor_  
Homme au nez plus long que la moyenne : _Rory Williams_  
Damoiselle aux cheveux de feu et très court vêtue : _Amy Pond_  
Sir Draco le Brave-quand-il-y-pense-et-qu'il-n'est-pas-occupé-à-fuir-en-hurlant : _Draco Malfoy_  
Les vilains et serfs : _plein de figurants dont on se fous de l'identité comme de notre première tétine_  
Miss Saucisson à cuire : _l'auteure-qui-n'est-pas-lyonnaise-mais-qui-aime-la-gastronomie-rhodanienne-en-particulier-la-charcuterie-miam-la-rosette-!_  
Les elfes à moitié beurrés : _Dobby, Winky, Gary et leurs amis_  
Un moine bien gras : _Le Moine Gras de Poufsouffle_  
Dame Hermione de Castoria : _Hermione Granger_  
Sir Neville le Pur : _Neville Londubat_  
L'elfe psychotique : _Kreattur sous Imperium_  
Merlin : _lui-même_  
Le vieux sage défoncé aux bonbecs : _Albus Dumbledore_  
Le Ménestrel : _le chanteur des Bizarr' Sisters dont-je-ne-me-rappelle-pas-le-nom-et-qui-après-une-rapide-recherche-sur-l'Encyclopédie-Harry-Potter-s'appelle-Myron-Wagtail_  
Dame Pansy de Cékoiuncervo : _Pansy "Le Pékinois" Parkinson_  
Un vieillard : _Abelforth Dumbledore_  
Le chien à trois têtes : _Touffu_  
Pouffiasse 1 : _Lavande Brown_  
Pouffiasse 2 : _Cho Chang_  
Pouffiasse 3 : _Parvati Patil_  
Le Prince Cédric : _Cédric Diggory_  
Le Roi : _Amos Diggory_  
La narratrice tarée shootée au lyrisme : _l'auteure qui cumule les rôles_  
La nouvelle narratrice : _encore-et-toujours-l'auteure-et-alors-qu'est-ce-que-ça-peut-vous-faire-?_  
Garde 1 : _Renato Baldi_  
Garde 2 : _Albin Mougeotte dit Zaza Napoli_  
Le chanteur de la pub "Durandil" : _lui-même_  
Autres gardes : _encore des figurants-dont-on-se-fout-toujours-autant-du-nom_  
La mariée/Dame Marietta : _Marietta Edgecombe_  
Le gars qui crie "Chaussette" durant l'intermède : _Le Nain_  
Le géant aux citrouilles danseuses : _Rubeus Hagrid_  
Le petite créature bleue : _Le Schtroumpf à lunettes_  
Le veracrasse drogué : _Robert_  
Le seigneur de Tufrèmieudedéguerrepirefiça : _Elvis Gaunt_  
Les quatre baladins : _Les Beatles (mais avais-je besoin de le préciser ?)_  
Les fanatiques religieux : _des adeptes de Kali_  
La sirène : _Ariel_  
Le poisson : _Polochon_  
Le fantôme chouineur : _Mimi Geignarde_  
La créature : _la créature de Frankenstein_  
La tenancière de l'hôtel de passe : _Madame Rosmerta_  
La prostituée : _Dolorès Ombrage_  
Le pirate : _Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow_  
L'homme au thé : _Le Chapelier Fou_  
Les créatures colorées : _Les Teletubbies_  
Le dragueur immortel : _Le Capitaine Jack Harkness_  
L'homme au café : _Ianto Jones_  
Nico le Grand Fou : _Nicolas Flamel_

* * *

**Fin-de-la-fin-et-z'avez-pas-intérêt-à-me-faire-chier-saletés-de-casse-pieds-de-membres-de-l'association-des-personnages-secondaires-tertiaires-quaternaires-etc-…-de-cette-fic-!-Namého-!**

**

* * *

**_Oui, bon, j'ai une fois de plus pondu une parodie idiote, mais qu'y puis-je ? J'aime l'absurde, ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'absurde est idiot, si ?__Ok, j'avoue j'aurai peut-être dû m'abstenir, mais que voulez-vous, je suis faible. et encore, vous avez échappé à certaines scènes prévues au départ mais que j'ai laissé de côté dans la version finale.  
Mais je peux éventuellement les poster à la suite, en guise de bonus. Si ça vous dis._**  
**


	2. Scènes coupées

_Comme promis, trois petites scènes coupées qui se situent toutes à la fin de la quête._

* * *

_Après que Dame Pansy ait révélé à quel point elle était stupide, alors que la troupe se rend chez Nico le Grand Fou_

Trois jours déjà que l'Armoire Dodécagonale avait rebroussé chemin et que le groupe n'avait pas encore rencontré d'obstacle. Pour une troupe "normale" ça n'aurait pas paru si extraordinaire, mais quand le chef (quoique vu son manque de réflexion et son ignorance totale de la stratégie, on pouvait facilement lui enlever ce rôle et le donner à Sir Ron) attirait autant la malchance que Sir Harry, il était à prévoir qu'une tuile allait leur tomber sur la tête. Ce qui ne manqua pas.  
Au sortir de la Forêt de Dean, dans le Royaume de Castoria, ils furent arrêtés par un groupe d'individus tout de noir vêtus et masqués.

-On ne passe pas !, tonna une voix.  
-Mais il n'y a pas d'autre chemin que celui-ci pour rejoindre Trouduc-ville, protesta Sir Harry.  
-On ne passe pas.  
-Sinon ?  
-Sinon, nous dirons le mot tabou. Le mot que tout le monde craint.  
-Lequel ? Voldenouille ?, tenta Sir Harry.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas prononcer ce nom ! Vous devriez le craindre !  
-La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même !, répliqua Dame Hermione.  
-Mais…  
-Vous saviez que Voldenouille a créé un groupe de danseurs folkloriques ?, interrogea, rêveuse, Dame Loufoca.  
-Mais… Personne ne craint ce nom ?, questionna, atterré, un des hommes en noir.  
-Hum… non ! Alors, vous nous laissez passer ou pas ?  
-Bien… Mais c'est à vos risques et périls.

* * *

_Après avoir traversé la Forêt de Dean qui, malgré les dires de Ceux-qui-disent-Voldenouille, ne recelait aucun danger ; toujours en route vers la maison de Nico le Grand Fou_

La troupe avait, depuis quelques jours, perdu un des membres de l'A.D.. En effet, Dame Hermione avait reçu un hibou lui annonçait que sa diabolique tante qui l'avait chassée de Castoria à la mort de ses parents avait eu un accident de poney et était devenue complètement neuneu ; la Princesse pouvait donc revenir sans crainte chez elle et monter sur le trône.  
Sir Draco était heureux, il était enfin débarrassé de Dame Hermione avec qui il ne s'était jamais entendu (et puis, il avait bien vu comme elle draguait Sir Ron. Et il n'était pas question qu'elle l'approche, il était à lui ; même si celui-ci n'était pas au courant), Dame Loufoca, elle, avait découvert une nouvelle espèce de veracrasse, Sir Neville avait trouvé un pied de Redoncule Bavard, Sir Harry et Dame Ginevra avait fini par se sauter dessus et Sir Ron avait gagné un tournoi auquel la troupe avait été conviée. Tout le monde était donc de bonne humeur quand ils arrivèrent au Croisement de Malocuq. Bonne humeur qui s'évapora bien vite quand ils apprirent qu'ils allaient devoir affronter différentes épreuves avant de pouvoir traverser la bourgade.  
Et quelles épreuves !  
1/ Se battre contre une plante répugnante qui tenta de les étouffer férocement (un Filet du Diable, avait dit Sir Neville avant de détruire ledit Filet que avait déjà presque trucidé Sir Harry),  
2/ Chanter le répertoire ENTIER de Lorie et des L5 (tout en effectuant les chorégraphies),  
3/ Participer à une partie d'échec géant avec la cousine du Cheshire Cat (remportée haut la main par la troupe, uniquement parce que Sir Ron avait un don certain pour la stratégie - contrairement à l'andouille qui leur servait de chef),  
4/ Attraper un Vif-d'Or avant le meilleur Attrapeur du Monde, Viktor Krum (heureusement qu'un papillon était passé juste au moment où le bonbon bulgare s'apprêtait à choper la baballe, le déconcentrant)  
5/ Reconnaître parmi une demi-trentaine de flacons celui qui contenait de l'extrait de bave de Ronflack Biscornu (le cousin amphibien du Ronflack Cornu, d'après Dame Loufoca)  
6/ Résister à l'appel du Miroir Magique de la belle-mère de Blanche-Neige (Sir Draco et Dame Ginevra s'étaient battus pour pouvoir l'interroger et l'avaient brisé accidentellement)  
Mais ils avaient vaincu, bien que difficilement (Lorie et les L5, c'était cruel) et ils avaient enfin pu atteindre Godric's Hollow.

* * *

_À l'entrée de la demeure de Nico le Grand Fou_

C'est fatigués que les aventuriers de l'Armoire Dodécagonale arrivèrent chez l'oncle de Dame Pansy. Complètement épuisés, ils pensaient pouvoir se reposer avant de repartir trouver le vieux sage aux bonbons. Mais ils se trompaient. En effet, là, une nouvelle épreuve les attendait : la capture d'un Lapin Mutant qui avait été offert au savant fou par un des proches de son beau-frère (certains parlaient même de Voldenouille en personne) pendant l'absence de Sir Harry à Godric's Hollow.  
Je vous entends rire, nobles Seigneurs et gentes Dames, vous doutez qu'un lapin puisse réellement être dangereux. Détrompez-vous car celui-ci était un véritable…. MANGEUR D'HOMMES !  
Du moins, c'est ce qu'il était censé être mais il était tellement crétin qu'il se contentait de foncer sur quiconque l'approchait en hurlant Bwaaaaaah !, et en tentant d'étouffer sa cible avec une ventouse à déboucher les WC. Et le problème était qu'il ne savait pas s'arrêter et qu'il était rapide.  
Nico la Grand Fou avait tout essayé, mais aucune de ses inventions n'avaient permis d'attraper la bête. Alors quand il vit arriver aux portes de son domaine une troupe de courageux aventuriers, il sauta sur l'occasion.  
Ils essayèrent tous, tour à tour, de mettre fin à la terreur que faisait régner le lapin mais c'était un adversaire redoutable.  
Dame Pansy essaya d'attraper la ventouse, mais se cassa un ongle te abandonna.  
Sir Draco s'enfuit en hurlant quand il vit le regard rouge de l'animal se poser sur lui.  
Sir Ron, malgré son astuce et son esprit de fin stratège, se trouva démuni face à l'absurdité des actions du lapin.  
Dame Ginevra, après plusieurs essais infructueux poussa une des gueulantes dont elle avait le secret, ce qui n'eut pour unique effet d'inciter son adversaire à se montrer encore plus persistant.  
Dame Loufoca refusa de s'en prendre à l'animal, convaincue qu'il s'agissait d'on ne sait quelle espèce rare.  
Puis vint le tour de Sir Harry. À ce moment-là, ses compagnons craignaient le pire ; qu'allait encore inventé leur idiot de chef ? Mais il fallait croire que la bêtise était un avantage ici, car, s'il était incapable en temps normal de monter un plan fiable et efficace, il réussit rapidement à anticiper les actions futures de son adversaire et à les contrer, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin attraper la bestiole. Ou alors ce fut un coup de chance, on ne saura jamais. Toujours est-il que Nico le Grand Fou, après l'avoir mis en cage, offrit l'animal à son voisin et seigneur qui en était rudement heureux.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini cette fois (et tant mieux, parce que vu le nombre d'idioties que contient cette fic...)._

_Bises,  
Svet'_


End file.
